Story Of Us
by actlikesummer
Summary: As they grow up, how will the children of the original seven handle high school and their teenage years? How will they handle the problems thrown at them that leave them scared and confused? All from the POV of Maggie Dolenz. NOT ABOUT TAYLOR SWIFT SONG.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Dolenz rushed down the corridor towards two double doors. It wasn't every night that he was interrupted by a phone call that shook every bone in his body. He had been having a nice night, hanging out with his friends when it happened and now the only thing he could focus on was the never-ending hallway of white. Finally it ended and he pushed through the doors, hurrying to the big desk.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked.

He sighed. "I'm looking for Margaret Dolenz."

* * *

><p><em>"Billy, we've grown up, most of us have gotten married, we have kids...and you're still an idiot." Kirby stated as they all laughed.<em>

_Kevin rolled his eyes and took a puff from his cigarette. "Billy you realize that when Seth goes to college, he could turn into you...and then you'll have to deal with all that shit that your father had to deal with because of your antics."_

_His eyes flashed for a second and Wendy shook her head. "Oh he won't. He knows what I will do if he acts like that." She smiled. "Plus Maggie wouldn't let him. She's got those boys down. They'll behave."_

_The men shared a glance as the women ignored them and went back to their drinks. Soon enough most of them had to leave and all that was left were Kevin and Alec, who had let Leslie go home and relieve the babysitter watching their youngest child, Chloe._

_"So Kev...I'm worried about you." Alec sighed._

_Kevin rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Alec I am perfectly happy being a single father. I don't need a wife. Jen walked out, whatever. I have my daughter, and that s all I need. Leave it alone."_

_"How did you know I was going to say that?" Alec asked, faking innocence._

_Kevin chuckled. "I'm your best friend and I have known you since college. Plus you bring it up every time we are together."_

_"Oh come on Kevin! You could still totally get a great woman!"_

_He shook his head. "No, Alec."_

_They sat there for a little while longer when suddenly Kevin's cell phone blared from his pocket. "Stupid cell phones..." He muttered as he pulled it out._

_Alec wasn't paying attention until his friend's glass slammed to the table. When he looked at Kevin he saw fear in his eyes and a pale face. "Kevin..."_

_"Maggie was in an accident."_

* * *

><p>The nurse had checked the computer for him and told him where she was supposed to be but in the five minutes he searched she wasn't there. Starting to panic, he jumped when Alec laid a hand on his shoulder. "Anything?"<p>

Kevin turned to see that the rest of their friends had joined them. In absence of a wife, he was grateful to have his 'family' there with him. "She isn't where they said she would be. No one will tell me what happened or how bad it is..." He trailed off when two orderlies wheeled a gurney past, a whiet sheet covering a body.

"Poor kid." The one orderly said to the other. "Car accidents are seriously a tragic thing."

Kevin's heart started beating faster as he stared at them and realized that under that sheet could be his daughter...his teenager who was supposed to be graduating at the top of her class in just two months. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped again when Alec shook him.

"Uh...Margaret Dolenz?"

Everyone looked up and Kevin raced to the doctor who had called her name, quickly followed by Alec. "I'm her father. What happened? Is she okay?"

Alec laid a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down, praying that his goddaughter was alright.

The doctor nodded. "She'll be fine. She has a concussion and she is going to be sore for a while. She and the boy she was with were in a car accident. The way your daughter tells it, they were driving and he started swerving to be funny. She tried to get him to stop but when she tried to grab the wheel a car came at him." He sighed. "The evidence backs that story, so the way the officers see it, she won't be in any trouble."

"Thank God." Leslie whispered behind her husband.

The doctor nodded and then sighed again. "Mr. Dolenz...there is something els ethat I need to be aware of."

Kevin nodded in fear. "Okay."

"The boy she was with, Evan Connelly, died about a half hour ago." He paused. "I told her a little while ago. She'll be pretty out of it for a while, but you can take her home. Just be sure to wake her up every few hours to make sure her concussion doesn't make anymore complications."

Kevin stared at the wall behind the doctor. He still had to convince himself that she was going to be okay, but the full weight of what he was just told was hitting him as he watched the doctor walk away.

"This is going to kill her." Wendy muttered next to Jules and Leslie.

"He was terrible anyway. I can't believe she dated him. He could have killed her." Kirby complained.

Kevin wasn't paying attention as he suddenly saw his daughter coming towards him. "Oh God." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Mags."

She clutched his jacket tightly in her fist. "Daddy..."

"Are you okay?" Alec asked quickly.

"I just want to go home." She muttered into her dad's chest.

'Yeah.' Kevin thought as he watched her sleep that night. 'This is not going to be easy.'


	2. Chapter 2

**(Adults):**  
><strong>AlecLeslie Newbary**  
><strong>BillyWendy Hicks**  
><strong>KirbySamantha 'Sam' Keger**  
><strong>Jules Jacoby<strong>  
><strong>Kevin Dolenz<strong>

**(18 years old):**  
><strong>Margaret 'Maggie''Mags'-Kevin's daughter**  
><strong>Alexander 'Alex'-AlecLeslie's son**  
><strong>Seth-BillyWendy's son**  
><strong>Katherine-Alex's gf<strong>  
><strong>Sarah-snobby cheerleader<strong>

**(17 years old):**  
><strong>Cheyenne-Maggie's BFF<strong>

**(15 years old):**  
><strong>Miranda 'Randi'-Kirby's daughter<strong>

**(4 years old):**  
><strong>Chloe-AlecLeslie's little girl**

**(2 years old):**  
><strong>Ace-Jules' son<strong>

**(Extra characters):**  
><strong>Christopher 'Chris'-Jules' ex-husband<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm worried. I mean I understand that her boyfriend died. That is terrible. But she won't eat, she won't come out of her room, and she won't talk to me." Kevin sighed as he ranted to Alec.<p>

"That's to be expected, Kevin." Alec shrugged. "I mean she does that when she goes on a study kick too."

Kevin stared at him. "She won't drink any coffee."

Alec paused. "Oh shit."

Kevin nodded. "Exactly. I mean half the time I can't get her away from that shit and now I try to give it to her because it cheers her up and she won't go near it." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Alec. I'm running out of options."

...

When Kevin walked in the door to their apartment an hour later, he saw that his nephews had left already. Quickly walking to Maggie's door, he opened it to find her sitting up in bed staring out the window.

In the eighteen years that they had lived there, he had seen many changes to her bedroom. It started with blue walls and teddy bears. Now the walls were a peach color. On the wall next to her bed, she had pictures taped in the shape of a giant heart. On the far wall she had a desk and stand-up lamp that branched off into many colors. She had a bulletin board tacked to the wall above the desk and she hung a lot of while holday lights all over the room.

He stared at his daughter, who had suddenly grown up on him. It seemed like just yesterday his one night stand turned into the teenager in front of him. He'd raised her from birth all by himself, and knew her better than anyone. Now he didn't know how to help her get through this.

"Mags." She slowly turned her head to look at him but didn't speak. "This isn't healthy. Talk to me. I know you talked to Seth and Alex. I know you must be feeling terrible."

Her gaze snapped directly to look him in the eyes. "You don't know anything!" She shouted and stood, storming out of the room and running to lock herself in the bathroom.

He quickly followed and stopped when she slammed the door in his face. "Maggie! Maggie open the door." He knocked. "Come on! Talk to me." He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. "Maggie please open the door. Talk to me." He waited a minute and then got annoyed. "Margaret open goddamn door right now and talk to me!"

The door flew open and she glared at him with tear-filled, red-rimmed eyes. "What do you want me to say? My boyfriend was killed in an accident that I was in too! Why is he dead and I'm not? Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did I want to go out that night? I don't understand."

Kevin watched his baby girl and his heart broke. "I don't know, Mags. But he could have killed you. He almost did! All I can say is thank God it wasn't you under that sheet. I would have keeled over right there."

She sighed. "Why did he have to die?"

Kevin pulled her into a hug. "I don't know. I feel like I've been saying that a lot, but it's true. I don't know why this happened but I know that you can get over this." He paused. "You have to and go back to school because you'll lose your ranking if you do."

She chuckled into his chest and he sighed in relief at the reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Adults):  
><strong>**Alec/Leslie Newbary  
>BillyWendy Hicks  
>KirbySamantha 'Sam' Keger  
>Jules Jacoby<br>Kevin Dolenz**

**(18 years old):  
>Margaret 'Maggie''Mags'-Kevin's daughter  
>Alexander 'Alex'-AlecLeslie's son  
>Seth-BillyWendy's son  
>Katherine-Alex's gf<br>Sarah-snobby cheerleader**

**(17 years old):  
>Cheyenne-Maggie's BFF<strong>

**(15 years old):  
>Miranda 'Randi'-Kirby's daughter<strong>

**(4 years old):  
>Chloe-AlecLeslie's little girl**

**(2 years old):  
>Ace-Jules' son<strong>

**(Extra characters):  
>Christopher 'Chris'-Jules' ex-husband<strong>

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Maggie was back at school and seemingly finding her way back to her old self. She was still hurting from Evan's death, but she realized that she couldn't let it tear her down forever. It would ruin her. After school that day she drove over to the local coffee shop to meet up with her friends, whom she had been neglecting for the last week. She walked over to their table and slid into the seat next to her friends.<p>

"Look who's back!" Alex smiled and winked at Seth.

She laughed. "Funny guys. Really funny." She sighed and set her bag down. "Okay so, I've stopped moping. You may now resume coming to me with your problems." She teased.

"We do not come to you with all of our problems!" Cheyenne, her best friend, exclaimed.

Maggie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really, Chey?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She paused. "I see you are drinking coffee again."

Maggie smiled. "It is sad that you even have to ask me that by now."

"My guess is that is your third of the day." Seth looked at her.

"Fourth." She took a sip and grinned. "Now, what did I miss while I was...out of it."

The boys glanced at each other and Cheyenne cleared her throat. "Well cheer bitch Sarah has a new guy in her clutches."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Not all cheerleaders are bitches, you know."

"Yeah I know...just the ones at our school." She laughed.

"True." Maggie shrugged. "Thank God we only have to deal with that for two more months..." She glanced at Cheyenne. "Sorry hon."

"I can't believe I will be at that school a whole year without you, Maggie!" Cheyenne complained and the older three just laughed.

"Oh you'll be fine!" She assured her friend. "You'll be calling me every day with problems and gossip and you'll be visiting all the time."

"Well at least you won't be going too far away! Georgetown isn't far at all!" Cheynne smiled.

Maggie's stomach turned and she stared at her coffee. "Yeah...right."

Seth nudged her. "Mags...what's going on in your head?"

She hesitated. "I...need to go to the bathroom." She stood and hurried away from the table, leaving her friends confused.

As she made her way to the ladies' room, she ran into a person. "I am so sorry!"

She looked up and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The guy stared into her green eyes and smiled. "It's fine."

He helped steady her on her feet and then nodded at her, walking away. She stared after him and couldn't help but wonder who he was. She quickly dismissed the thought, as Evan's face filled her mind. Shaking her head, she continued to the bathroom.

...

Maggie sat at her desk that night with her calculus book open in front of her. To avoid any questions about her odd behavior, she told her friends that she needed to go home and study. Since this is how she spent most of her free time, they believed her and she shot out of the coffee house. True to her word, she spent the rest of that night studying and only stopped when she had to make dinner.

When Kevin walked in the door from work that night, he could immediately smell the food cooking in the kitchen and shook his head. Walking in that direction, he found Maggie draining noodles in the sink.

"You know you don't have to do this every night." He commented leaning against the doorframe.

She shrugged. "I don't...on the weekends. I never know when you will be home, and I was hungry."

He grinned and shook his head, then set his eyes on her hand. "What's with the cool rag?"

She put the pasta onto two plates and put the pieces of garlic bread into a bowl on the table. "I was trying to keep the bread from burning and put my hand too close to the pot on the stove. It's not a bad burn."

He walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling the cold cloth off of it and sighed. "Not too bad."

She rolled her eyes as she continued to prepare their dinner. "Told you."

"Take some aspirin. Now. I can handle this." He told her and she was about to protest until she saw the look in his eye.

"Fine." She sighed as she walked to the bathroom.

She came back a minute later and grabbed her coffee from the counter, then sat with him at the table to eat.

He chuckled. "I can't understand why you drink so much of that."

"You have your addictions, I have mine."

He looked at her. "Why don't I make you cut back again?"

She took a bite and grinned. "Because that would make you a hypocrite."

He gave her a look and then smiled. "I suppose. But seriously, that coffee is not good for you."

"Neither is smoking." She shot back and sipped her coffee with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Touché." He swallowed and then sighed. "So what is your plan for tomorrow? I will be coming home late so you are on your own for dinner."

She nodded. "Okay. After school I have a piano lesson with that little girl down the hall and then I have to go help Randi with something. Then I am going to do homework with Alex, so I will probably just stay there for dinner. Otherwise I will have leftovers."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out." He teased and she shrugged.

"You have to when your life is as busy as mine."

...

When Kevin had finally finished his paperwork at around midnight, he noticed that the light in Maggie's room was still on. He knocked, and when he didn't get a response he gently pushed the door open and smirked.

Maggie has fallen asleep at her desk, with her head laying in her open calculus book. The glasses she only wore when she drove or read were still on her face and her cell phone had fallen on the floor.

Walking over, he gently shook her shoulder and her head came up, but he could tell that she was still asleep. "Go to bed."

She grumbled something unintelligible, but allowed him to lead her to her bed, where she flopped down and was out the minute she hit her pillow. Kevin chuckled and pulled her blanket over her and took her glasses off, setting them on the desk. Turning off the lights he watched his daughter sleep for a moment and then slowly shut the door. He was happy that she was getting better after the accident, but his heart broke every time he thought about her graduating and leaving him. She was growing up way too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know how long it takes certain people to start acting like their normal selves after someone dies, so bare with me. Thanks guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie sat across from Randi, a smile on her face. "Randi..."

"I really like him! But I don't know what to do! My dad would kill him if he knew that." The younger girl paused. "Can you keep a secret?"

Maggie stared at her. "Who are you talking to?"

Randi chuckled. "I heard that he wants to ask me out."

Maggie's smile became huge. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed but Randi smacked her. "Ow!"

"Shut up! My dad is home and if he finds out he'll go nuts!" She quieted her.

Maggie rolled her eyes at this. "You know what? Let him ask you out first, then we'll handle how to tell your parents?"

Randi hugged her. "Thank you!"

...

"Do we know what this kid's name is?" Alex asked while Maggie was trying to finish her homework.

"Yes, but I am not going to tell you." She smirked and did not look up from her notebook.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" He shouted at her.

Maggie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! She's letting me tell you and Seth, but she doesn't want anyone else to know! Not until something actually happens. You know Uncle Kirby will freak out and I do not want to ruin this for her. I remember how everyone tried to stick their opinions in my face about Evan and we saw how that turned out..." She trailed off and brought her attention back to her notebook.

Alex stopped his teasing and sat up. "Mags..."

"I don't want to talk about this." She closed her book and stood at the smell of food.

She walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen, where she saw Leslie cooking dinner. "Need any help?"

"I assume you are staying?" Leslie smirked and nodded.

"Dad has to work late tonight." Maggie said as she helped her aunt prepare the food while avoiding Alex's gaze.

Once the food was ready and the table was set she sat down with them to eat. Leslie set Chloe in the chair next to her, and the four year old happily started eating and making a mess without a care.

Alec, who had just walked in from work, hugged her. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Dad is working late, and I was working on homework with Alex anyway."

He nodded. "Homework...was he actually working? Did you check to make sure there wans't a magazine behind his textbook?"

Alex glared at him. "Oh whatever, Dad."

"Hey you need to keep your grades up if you are going to keep your admission to Georgetown." He sighed. "It is a good thing you will have Maggie there to keep you in line."

Maggie looked down as he said that. She couldn't believe she was keeping something like this from her family, but she didn't know how to bring it up. It was no secret to the kids that it was expected for them to attend Georgetown like their parents did. Since Maggie, Seth, and Alex were all graduating in the same year, it had been a huge part of their upbringing that they could all go to Georgetown together like their parents did. Now, with this secret looming over her, she didn't know how to tell them.

"Mags." She looked up to see Alec staring at her. "You okay? You zoned out there for a second."

She blinked and shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. I have been running around all over the place."

He nodded. "You're a teenager, you shouldn't be this busy."

"Yeah, well, that is what happens when graduation is in less than two months and you are valedictorian."

The adults both stopped their eating and stared at her. Alec blinked. "What?"

Alex snickered. "We told you to tell them..."

Leslie grinned. "I can't believe it."

Maggie chuckled and nodded. "I found out last week."

Alec nodded. "I can't believe Kevin didn't say anything! We were together."

"I haven't told him yet." She shrugged. "I only told Cheyenne, Seth, and Alex. I guess I should probably tell him tonight, now that you two know."

"That is amazing, Mags." Alec winked at her. "Who would have thought that in our group we'd have a valedictorian."

She grinned. "At least we all know that my addiction hasn't affected me mentally." She joked.

They laughed and Leslie nodded at her mug. "How many is that for you today? Six?"

"Fifth, thank you very much. And I am trying to counteract the problem with my internal body." She grinned.

"And what would that be?" Alec asked while shaking his head at her nuttiness.

"There's too much blood in my caffeine system."

...

When Kevin finally walked through the door that night, he was exhausted. His boss had kept him even later than he expected and all he wanted to do was sleep. He set all of his things on the counter and sighed at the peacefulness of his home. Glancing into the living room, he saw that Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch while reading, and moved to wake her up and send her to bed.

He shook her and she immediately shot up. "Dad!" She blinked a few times. "Did you just get home?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" She said yawning.

"Late. Go to bed."

She stood and Kevin smiled at his old Georgetown sweatshirt that she wore. "You know I still can't believe my daughter is going to college already. It seems like just yesterday we were all graduating from there."

Maggie hesitated, then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Dad...can I talk to you for a second?"

He gave her a look. "Sure...everything okay?"

She opened her mouth to tell him what she knew needed to be said soon, but stopped. "Yeah uh...I just wanted to tell you that I found out last week that I am valedictorian."

He paused for a second and watched her face in case she was lying, and then brok eout into a huge smile. "Are you serious?" He hugged her. "That is amazing!"

She chuckled. "I know. It kind of came out at dinner tonight, so Uncle Alec and Aunt Leslie know. I figured I should tell you before everyone else finds out."

He nodded. "Good plan." Then he sighed. "Is there anything else?"

She realized that she was biting her lip and then stopped. "Nope. I guess I should go to bed now."

"Okay. Night." He said as she turned and walked to her room.

The minute her door was closed she leaned against it and sighed. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Maggie spent most of her free time studying to try and keep her grades up. At least, that's what she told everyone who asked. In truth, she was trying to distract herself from the secret she'd been keeping from her family. It wasn't something terrible, but she couldn't tell them that she wouldn't be attending Georgetown in the fall. It would throw everyone off and there would be no telling how her father, or uncle, would react.

One Saturday, a month before graduation, she sat at the piano playing an old Beethoven medoly, trying not to blurt her secret out to her father. She was pulled from her thoughts, however, when the front door opened and her 'cousins' walked in. She finished playing the song, and when she turned she saw them staring at her. "What?"

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her int oher room and shutting the door. "So...there's this thing..."

She stared at him. "What did you do now?"

"What makes you think _I _did something?" He asked quickly, while Alex laughed.

"I don't understand why you guys still ask me stupid questions." She muttered and then rolled her eyes. "I know you too well, Seth! I can practically read your mind by now! So I will ask again, what the hell did you do now?"

He sighed and fell onto her bed, next to where she was sitting criss-legged. "I had to go talk to Principal Bild today."

She stared at him. "And..."

"I'm failing."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Seth! There is a month to graduation! You've already been accepted into Georgetown!"

"I know!" He said quickly. "I'm an idiot."

"So...what now? Can you still graduate? What about Georgetown? What did your parents say? Do they even know?" She asked the questions one after another and only shut up when Seth shoved a pillow in her face. "Hey!"

"Shut up, will you? Jeez..." He glanced at the door. "No, my parents don't know. I have already been accepted to Georgetown and the school hasn't said anything to them yet, because I worked out a deal with the principal." He got a smirk on his face.

"What..." She eyed him skeptically.

He glanced at Alex, who obviously had already known about this, and grinned. "He told me that I could still graduate as long as I got myself a tutor and passed all of my finals. And I thought, who better to tutor me than someone from the top 2%..."

She groaned. "Seth! Do you understand how much shit I have to do before we graduate?"

"Oh come on, Maggie! That's just it! If you don't help me, I won't graduate!" He pleaded. "You have to help me. Please."

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her head from spinning. She took a deep breath, held it, then released. "Fine. I'll help you. But you can't procrastinate or try and daudle because I will stop immediately and you can explain to your parents why you won't be graduating. Got it?"

He nodded quickly. "I knew you'd say yes."

She rolled her eyes again. "As if I could say no to any of you guys." She paused. "And I have the perfect idea for your final project for that music class you are in."

"Well this is good." Alex grinned at them. "Now we can still go to Georgetown together."

Maggie's heart lurched and she looked down, picking at her covers. The boys glanced at each otehr and then looked back at her.

"Okay spill. Now." Alex told her.

"And you can't run this time. We'll keep you trapped in here for days if we have to, but you will tell us what is going on with you." Seth nodded.

She hesitated. "I'm not going to Georgetown with you guys."

They stared at her. "What the hell does that mean? Of course you are going with us!"

"No! I'm not, okay?" She said quickly.

"Well it isn't like they denied you, so why not?" Seth asked, calmer now than before. "We've had this plan since we were babies. It is what our parents helped us work towards. They want this just as much as we do!"

"I know! And I was totally for it, I would love to go there! But...that was before I got this..." She got up and walked to her desk, opening the drawer quietly. "I got this letter about a month ago. I haven't told anyone yet, so please don't go telling your parents or even Randi."

They nodded. "We won't. Just tell us."

She reached into the drawer and pulled out the letter. "I went for it, but I didn't think I would actually get in...then this letter came and...guys I got a scholarship!"

"Where, Mags?" They asked, still staring at her.

"Juilliard."

Their eyes bugged out and they stared at her, no sound coming from either of them, which was an unusual occurence.

"Oh my God, Mags." Alex grinned. "That's...amazing."

"I can't believe we have someone we know going to Juilliard!" Seth laughed.

She stared at them. "So...you guys aren't mad?"

"Uh...no? Why would we be mad?" Alex asked, confused.

"Because we'd been planning on Georgetown forever! It's been our goal since before we could talk." She reminded him.

Seth shook his head and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Maggie, this is f***ing Juilliard we are talking about! Sure, it would have been awesome to be in college together, but you can't pass up Juiliiard! If you even considered that, I would have you commited, just so you know."

She grinned and smacked him with a pillow. "Now i just have to figure out what I am going to say to everyone else..."

The boys got quiet and then Alex sighed. "They aren't going to care, Mags. This is big. Just tell them before graduation, okay?" He teased.

"Well, duh." She laughed and smacked him again, starting the pillow fight between the three 18 year olds. "Now let's start on that project."

...

As they prepared for the last weeks before graduation, Maggie found herself running around trying to get everything done. When she wasn't working on homework, she had to write her speech, tutor Seth, help Randi with her crush, counsel Cheyenne about her divorcing parents, figure out what she wanted to bring to school, think of how to tell Kevin about Juilliard, give piano lessons to the girl down the hall, stick everything of Evan's into a box in her closet (a task that was proving to be more emotional than she figured), and help Alex with whatever daily problems he was having.

The Saturday that fell three weeks before graduation found Maggie knocking on the door to her godparent's house. When Leslie answered, she smiled. "Hey Mags. What are you doing here? Didn't Alex tell you he was babysitting Chloe for us tonight?"

She nodded and walked into the house, waving at Alec. "That is why I am here." She grinned. "Three...two..."

Alex came running into the room. "Mom! Katherine just called and she really needs to see me..."

"Alex." Alec warned and Maggie laughed.

"Like I said, that is why i am here. I was just going to work on my speech tonight anyway." She turned to Alex. "You owe me."

He hugged her as he ran out the door. "You are the best."

Alec shook his head. "That boy is in way over his head."

Maggie nodded. "He's in love. Let him enjoy it before we graduate. It isn't like his schedule is as busy as mine."

"Are you sure? We can always just call Kirbo and see if Randi can come over. I mean, you have to work on your speech and stuff..." He reasoned but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter where I work on it, Uncle Alec. Seriously, it's fine! Now stop worrying about it, or you are going to be late and have a horrible night, and then I would feel bad." She smirked and practically pushed them out the door.

"Uh...you have our cell phone numbers and the important information is on the fridge..." Leslie started but Maggie cut her off.

"You wrote down the doctor's number, I know the number for 911, I already know your address, and call if I need anything or something happens...I know! I've done this enough times to know, Aunt Leslie." She laughed. "Go. Have fun. Good-bye."

Leslie smiled and Alec pulled her away. "Thanks, Mags."

She sighed as she shut the door, taking in the peacefulness of their home. After playing with the hyper 4 year old for a few hours, she finally got her to sleep and sat down to work on her speech. It wasn't coming to her like she hoped it would, and she was beginning to think that it was doomed.

She sat there for nearly two hours when she heard the door open. Not expecting anyone home this early, she immediately whipped her head up and stood, only to come face to face with a pale Alex.

"Alex...what's wrong?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. She started to get scared as he held her. "Alex...what happened? You're scaring me."

She pulled away and she saw how broken he looked.

"Mags...I did something terrible."

She nodded. "Tell me. Please."

"Katherine's pregnant."

When she walked in the door after midnight, her heart hurt. She had sat with Alex while he cried, not something that he did often, and made sure he would be okay. When Alec and Leslie had come home, she had lied and told them that Alex wasn't feeling well and was asleep. Alec tried to pay her but she wouldn't take it and she left before they could say anything else.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Kevin watching some late night talk show and sat down next to him.

"How was babysitting?" He asked.

She didn't respond but hugged him. "Thank you."

He tore his gaze away from the tv and looked at her, confused. "For what?"

She stared up at him. "I know you were probably scared when you found out about me. You didn't have to keep me. So...thanks."

"I couldn't imagine not having you." He hugged her again. "Where is this coming from?"

She hesitated. "Just something I heard from a person I go to school with."

He nodded. "You are the best decision I ever made. Remember that."

She felt guilty now, for not telling him about her college decision but she didn't want to break the dream he had for her. It was his dream for her to go to Georgetown with Seth and Alex, and she didn't want to tell him that she wouldn't be going.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I should have told her."

Alec stared at Kevin as they stood in line for coffee on their lunch breaks. "I thought you weren't ever going to tell her."

Kevin sighed. "Alec she is a smart girl. She is going to figure it out and hate me for not telling her. I've kept it from her for this long...she should know."

"Are you ready to deal with that, though? I mean...you've pushed Jen out of your mind for 18 years, can you really just bring that back again?" Alec pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffee.

Kevin shook his head. "I never pushed that away. I see it every day...in Maggie."

"Yeah, well how are you going to handle telling Maggie that her mother was a prostitute whom you slept with once and then she left your child on your doorstep without ever looking back? That is a lot to tell your 18 year old."

Kevin sighed as he grabbed his coffe and his phone rang. He pulled it out and clicked it, walking away with Alec. "Kevin Dolenz..."

Behind the counter, Sarah was in shock. She couldn't believe she had something over her classmate from just doing her job. She smirked and immediately pulled out her cell phone, texting her friends.

...

During her lunch, Maggie walked out to the student parking lot to find her car. As a senior perk, all seniors could leave during their lunch break and go home for the day. Driving away, she figured she could use that time to work on her barely-composed speech and headed towards her apartment.

However, as she turned onto a side street, her car made a weird noise and hit a wet patch, as it had been raining for days, spinning and then coming to a stop. She clutched the wheel tightly for a moment trying to catch her breath. Thankfully, other than a bruise on her arm where it hit the door, she wasn't hurt and reached for her cell phone. But before she could call, someone knocked on her window.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked and when she looked up she saw those beautiful blue eyes again.

Blinking a few times, she undid her seat belt and opened the door getting out. "Why do we keep running into each other?"

He stared at her. "Your car just spun and died and you are asking me _that_? really?" He asked and she nodded. "I don't know." He paused. "I'm Blaine."

She hesitantely shook his hand. "Maggie."

He sighed. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I was driving home and I heard a noise and then the car spun and now it isn't running anymore."

He nodded. "Well I could look at it for you...if you want."

"Uh...sure." She said, looking around and seeing no one else was on the street.

He chuckled. "I'm a mechanic. I started working full time after I graduated last year."

Her eyes lit up. "That is why I recognize you! You graduated last year."

He nodded. "Yeah...and I recognize you. You've been at the top of your class since your freshman year. That doesn't happen to too many people."

She shrugged. "My dad raised me well."

He sighed and looked up at her from under the hood of the car. "Well it's definitely dead, and you popped something in there. I could take it back to the shop if you want."

She groaned. "This is just great. Thanks, by the way." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head. "No. I am just going to call my dad. I'm sure he won't be too pleased about this."

Blaine handed her a card. "This is the card for the shop I work at. It's okay...it's legit."

She nodded, as she had seen that place before. "Thanks."

He waited while she dialed her dad's number.

_"Kevin Dolenz."_

"Hey Dad." She said quickly.

_"Hey Mags. You on your way home?"_

"Well...I was..."

_"What does that mean? Where are you?"_

She sighed. "Bolson. My car hit a wet patch and spun, then died."

_"Oh my God. Are you okay?"_

She could hear Alec talking in the background and rolled her eyes, making Blaine chuckle. "I'm fine Dad. I just need a ride."

She could hear his car doors slam. _"Alright, we're coming now. Stay there."_

"Like I am going to get very far without my car." She grumbled as she hung up. "Thanks, Blaine."

He nodded. "You want me to wait until your dad gets here?"

She shrugged. "That is up to you."

He grinned. "Good. So...you got a boyfriend?"

Her heart flipped a bit when he asked that, but she shook her head. "Uh...no. Not anymore."

"What? He break up with you or something?"

She bit her lip and looked down, leaning against the car. "No. He, uh...he died about a month ago. We were in a car accident."

Blaine suddenly became serious. "Oh...I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Yeah...I am okay. He was an idiot. He was swerving to be funny...nearly killed me too."

He paused and then changed the subject. "So are you ready for graduation?"

She smirked. "No! I have to write a stupid speech and I don't even know where to begin."

He cocked his head to the side. "Not surprised they chose you...I assume that is a valedictorian speech you have to write?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "It isn't going too well for me, though."

"Where are you headed to in the fall?" He asked jingling the keys he was holding.

"Well...my family wants me to go to Georgetown with my cousins. Our parents all met there, and it is kind of a big deal to them." She explained.

He smirked. "You aren't going there, are you?"

She looked up. "How can you tell?"

He shrugged. "Just a vibe."

She groaned. "Well I haven't told my dad that yet...hopefully he is okay with it."

"Where you going instead?" He inquired.

She grinned, feeling happy for herself for only the second time since she got the letter. "Juilliard."

His face changed to shock and he grinned. "Wow. That's...big."

She was about to reply when she saw her dad's car pulling up to them. Both Kevin and Alec got out and went to her. Kevin hugged her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I told you I was fine, Dad." She looked at Blaine. "This is Blaine. He works for a mechanic. He checked the car...and offered to work on it for me."

Kevin looked at him. "Kevin Dolenz." They shook hands. "Thanks for staying with her."

He nodded. "Of course. The car should be ready in two days. You can pick it up then."

Maggie nodded. "Thanks."

As Blaine towed her car away, Kevin and Alec turned their attention to Maggie. "What happened?"

She stared at him. "I definitely just explained what happened on the phone."

He sighed. "You're not hurt?"

She shook her head. "One bruise. That's it. I swear."

He nodded. "Good. Come on...I will take you home."

She shut the car door. "Actually can you drop me off by Uncle Kirby's?"

Alec glanced at her through the side-view mirror. "Randi is at home again?"

"Yep. She is home sick and needs my help with something, so I figured today would be best since Uncle Kirby and Aunt Sam are both home. Plus, I have a feeling it is going to take a while..." She sighed.

...

Maggie waited until Sam had poured her a big cup of coffee before starting her speech. "Thanks, Aunt Sam."

The woman smiled at her and sat down across from her, next to Kirby, at the counter. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Maggie took a deep breath. "As you know, being a teenager can be pretty rough. This is especially true in high school. I also understand that, as parents, you guys and all of our parents have their own rules for raising us. However, I am sure you remember that Seth, Alex, and I all started dating when we were fifteen. We came up with a comprimise with our parents and started dating." She took a deep breath. "And that is why I think you should consider letting Randi go out on a date."

"Absolutely not." Kirby said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

Sam smacked his arm and sighed. "Someone asked her out, right?"

Maggie nodded. "I've met him. He's nice. He really likes her and vise versa."

"She's too young!" Kirby said again but both girls ignored him.

"Who is he?" Sam asked her niece.

Maggie grinned. "His name is Brian. He's a junior and he sits at her lunch table. He's her gym student leader, and on the honor role. He does a bunch of leadership things, and he is on the soccer team."

"A jock? He's a jock." Kirby said quickly and tried to make his wife and niece listen to him.

Maggie nodded. "And a really nice guy." She sighed and circled her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. "Listen...I know that it might be hard to let her go out, but she's growing up and scared to death that Uncle Kirby will kill Brian." She smirked. "I know I really have no say in this, but...just...give it a chance?"

They glanced at each other and then sighed. Sam turned back to her niece and smiled. "Go tell our daughter that she can go on that date, but we want to meet him...and promise her that her father won't kill Brian."

Maggie smiled and nodded. "I will."

"That was a nice speech you made, Mags." Kirby teased. "You're good at that."

"That's why they made me valedictorian." She winked as she walked to Randi's room.

She grinned as she pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe. "You got a yes, hon."

Her face lit up and she hugged her. "Thank you!"

Maggie chuckled. "But they want to to meet him. And your mom and I both promise that you dad won't kill him." She shook her head.

"Ahh! Yes! Thank you!"

Maggie laughed and huggd her again. "Alright, I have to go home. I need to have my speech ready by Thursday and we have that big dinner at Uncle Alec and Aunt Leslie's on Wednesday."

"What's your point?" Randi asked, innocently.

Maggie stared at her. "It's Monday...and I haven't even figured out how to start it."

Randi nodded. "Oh."

...

Kirby sighed a she sat in the kitchen with his wife. "Do we really have to let her go out with this guy? I don't like it."

Sam chuckled. "You are never going to like it. She's your baby girl. But she is growing up and we knew that this would happen eventually. Eventually is now, Kirby."

He sighed. "I just...it's hard! You know if Evan hadn't been a idiot they could have doubled...instead he went and got himself killed!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a coffee mug hitting the table and when they looked up they saw Maggie standing there. She had heard what Kirby said. "Mags..."

She hurried to grab her bag. "Thanks for the coffee."

Kirby tried to block her way but she dove around him and was out the door in a flash.

...

When Maggie got home fifteen minutes later, she slammed the door and went straight for her room. She knew that Kirby was right when he called Evan an idiot, but the pain of his death still lingered in her heart. Sitting on her bed, she cried and although she didn't want to, she couldn't help it. She put her face in her hands and cried her eyes out. It had been over a month but she still wasn't completely over the death of her boyfriend.

After a while she looked at the clock and saw that it was getting near dinner time and her dad should be home soon, provided he didn't have to work late again. She wiped her eyes and changed into pajama pants and a tank top before shuffling to the kitchen to put something together.

As she was sticking a frozen pizza in the oven she heard the door open, signaling her to the arrival of Kevin. She was putting a salad together when he walked in. When he saw her he stopped and stared at her. "Mags..."

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "I put a pizza in. It should be ready soon."

He slowly set his things down and walked to her. "What happened?"

She glared at him. "What, Uncle Kirby didn't call you?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. He didn't. What happened?"

She looked back to her salad and sniffled again. Feeling the tears coming back. "He said some things...it's nothing." She was fighting tears as they filled her geen eyes and furiously swiped at them and continued to throw things into the salad.

Kevin watched as she fought her breakdown and moved forward when he saw tears falling down her face. He grabbed the utensils from her hands and forced them out of her grip, setting them on the counter. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She gave in to the tears and sobbed into his chest.

He held her tightly and decided that it was definitely not the right time to tell her about her mother. He would have to soon, but she was having a big enough breakdown already. Instead, he held her tighter and kissed her head.

"Shh...it's okay. You're going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day while everyone was at school it started raining really hard. It had been raining for days, and it was starting to annoy the teens.

"I am fed up with this rain! It better not rain for graduation." Maggie complained as she sat with her friends during lunch.

Alex shrugged. "I personally don't care either way."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah well if it rains, graduation is inside, and if it is inside only a certain number of people from each family can come...which means Uncle Kirby, Aunt Sam, Aunt Jules, Randi, and Cheyenne can't come."

Alex paused for a moment then nodded. "Okay I see your point."

Maggie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Cheerleaders, coming this way."

Both boys groaned as well and turned to see Sarah and her group coming over to them.

"Hi, Maggie." She smiled.

Maggie glanced at the boys. "Uh...hi, Sarah." She paused. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to say how sorry I feel for you, you know because first with your boyfriend dying..."

"Sarah knock it off." Alex warned.

"Not to mention the fact that you just found out about your mother being some prostitute and her leaving you on his doorstep after you were born."

All three of them stopped and stared at her, and Maggie's mouth fell open. "Excuse me? Where there hell did you get an idea like that?"

She sighed. "I was working yesterday and two men came in talking about it. I think it was your dad, and they said your name."

"Oh shut up. Even if that was true, my dad wouldn't talk about it in public!" She sighed. "Anyway, it isn't true. Nice try."

"Her name was Jen, right?"

Maggie stopped again. "How did you know that?"

"The guy your dad was getting coffee with yesterday said her name while they were talking." She replied quickly.

Maggie's mind was reeling. She obviously wasn't lying...she couldn't have known her mother's name otherwise. Which meant she might not be lying about what she heard. She thought about everything she knew of her mother leaving, and she realized it was the truth.

"I...I..." She couldn't talk as those horrible thoughts swirled in her head.

Sarah bent down so she was looking Maggie in the eye. "If you need to talk, I am here. It can't be easy knowing that your mother was really a whore."

"Go away!" Seth shouted, pissed. "Now."

After she had walked away Maggie sat there. "He lied to me."

"Mags..."

"He lied to me."

Then she shot out of her seat and ran from the room. By the time the boys got outside, she had left the building and the school grounds. She was gone somewhere in the rain, and they had no clue what to do.

...

The minute Alex and Seth stepped in the door after school, they heard their fathers and uncles laughing from the living room. They obviously had all gotten together on a day off of work, and he now had to break the news that he had no idea where Maggie was.

He walked into the living room. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son." He said, still talking to the guys.

"Uh...there's something we need to talk about."

Alec sighed. "Can it wait? The guys have to leave soon."

Alex clutched Maggie's school bag in his hand and tossed it onto the floor where everyone could see it.

"That's Maggie's." Kevin said. "Did she come here too?"

Alex looked at them. "You lied to us. You all lied to us...for years. Even worse, you lied to Maggie."

They all stopped their laughter and looked at him. Billy cleared his throat. "Boys..."

"Shut up, Dad." Seth said quickly.

"Seth."

"You lied to us for years and never thought we'd find out?" Alex repeated himself.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why don't you go cool down before you say something else you regret?" Alec stood and yelled at his boys.

"We know about Jen!" They yelled at the same time and the men fell silent.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Kevin said.

"We know you slept with a prostitute and you had no idea about Maggie until she was left on your doorstep." Seth looked him straight in the eye.

No spoke for a moment and then Kevin stood. "How did you find out?"

"The next time you decide to talk about a big family secret that you don't want us to know, make sure you do it somewhere that the queen of all bitches isn't working." Alex suggested.

"What?" Kirby asked. "I'm confused."

"Dad and Uncle Kevin were talking about it yesterday at the coffee house. The head cheerleader at our school works there and heard you. Her favorite pass time is bugging us and today she told Maggie."

"Where is my daughter?" Kevin asked quickly.

They shrugged. "She ran off at lunch after finding out. The school wouldn't let us leave to tell you guys. It's been raining all day and she is nowhere to be found." Alex said quickly.

"She only grabbed her phone, but she turned it off so we can't reach her." Seth added.

Kevin glanced at Alec. "She'll freeze to death."

Without a second glance the guys ran out, leaving behind a very confused Leslie and a crying Chloe.

...

Maggie walked along the sidewalk trying to control her thoughts. There was so much going on inside of her head that she couldn't comprehend it all. However, the one thing she did remember was the truth about her mom. She couldn't believe that her dad had lied to her for her entire life. She always thought Jen had tried to make it work but just couldn't handle it. Now she knew that she didn't even try.

It was still raining even through the hours that she had walked around town and she was frozen down to the bone. But she couldn't stop to call her dad...she wouldn't. She was too mad at him for lying to her.

Before she knew it, it was dark out and she could barely figure out where she was. Her instinct was starting to take control and she knew that she had to go home, or bad things could happen. Just as she was turning her phone on, a car parked next to her and a man got out.

She turned, fear in her heart, and realized that it wasn't a stranger. "Blaine?"

He walked to her. "Are you okay?"

She stared at him and then shook her head. The tears came involuntarily and she shook with sobs. Blaine walked forward and cautiously wrapped his arms around her. They didn't really know each other, but he could see that she needed some comfort. He slowly walked her over to his car, and sighed, pulling away from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him. "You don't even know me..."

"I was just trying to be nice..."

She shook her head. "I meant that...you just met me. Why are you being this nice?"

He shrugged. "You looked like you needed some help. I saw you and couldn't just let someone as pretty as you stand there alone in the dark."

She tried her best not to blush as her tears subsided. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, well...I don't feel to pretty."

He eyed her. "Is everything okay?"

She bit her lip. "I found out today that my mother...wasn't who my father said she was. She didn't just leave...she didn't even try. She wasn't even committed to my dad! She was a prostitute! I am an illegitamate child and I just feel...lost. Does that make any sense?"

"Completely." Blaine nodded. "So...you just found out today?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Yes. I think the biggest thing is that my dad didn't tell me. He didn't think highly enough of me to tell me who my mother was...or what she was." She paused. "I just wish he had told me and not the school bitch."

He chuckled to himself. "That sucks. Now I don't know your father, other than his name, but I think that...he was just afraid of what you would think of him. I mean...it can't be easy to explain to your child that their mother used sex for money and then didn't want you. And if it were me, I would be afraid that my child would judge me on my actions."

She listened and didn't speak. Maybe he was right. But the shock and pain still hurt her as she thought about it. Suddenly headlights were pulling up behind the car and a man got out. He walked the sidewalk yelling. "Maggie! Maggie can you hear me?"

She sighed, and recognized Alec's voice. "Thank you, Blaine." She quickly grabbed his hand and wrote his hand and wrote her number on it with a smirk. "So I can return the favor."

Then she climbed out and walked to her uncle. He engulfed her in a hug and led her to his car, and Blaine could see that she was in tears again.

...

After Alec had brought her home, the gang had left them alone to talk. They all knew that it wouldn't be an easy conversation, and Kevin knew he had to talk about it now...there was no time to wait.

When he saw her walk through the door, he expected a fight. So he was surprised when she walked to him and hugged him. "I love you."

He held her tightly and coudl feel her shivering from the cold. "I love you too. Come on, let's get you warmed up first. You'll get sick."

Once she was changed into warm clothes and wrapped in a blanket, they sat on the couch.

"I should have told you." he started but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just...needed to clear my head." She sighed. "When Sarah told me...I was pissed. I'm still pissed, but I think I understand more now why you might not have told me. Dad, I would judge you on it. I love you because of the fact that you didn't give me up. You chose to raise me and take care of me alone. And that is an amazing thing. It really is. I just wish you had told me instead of her."

He nodded. "I should have. But I didn't want you to think that you weren't loved. Because no matter how much a person doesn't want to be a parent, it is never easy to give up a child. Never. Just ask Uncle Billy. He knows." Kevin paused. "Jen was...just a one-night thing. I was hurt, when Leslie chose Alec instead of me and she was just...there. I was drunk, and it just happened. I didn't see her again after that night. When she left you on my doorstep, I had to check and make sure that you were really mine. And when I found out that you were...I knew I couldn't give you away. I already loved you too much. And although I only saw her once, I could forget her face...because she is a part of you."

Maggie had tears running down her face as she listened to her father speak. She knew that he loved her, but she never realized how hard it had to be for him. She momentarily thought of Alex and her heart went out to him. It couldn't be easy and she knew that his whole life would change.

Kevin sighed and wiped her tears with his thumb, and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Are we okay? I mean...you aren't going to hold some grudge against me and bring it up whenever you are mad or never let me see my grandkids whenever I have some?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are so weird."

He gave her a look as if to ask his question again and she smiled. "Yes. We are all good."

He nodded. "Good." He paused. "Tell you what...what if we both play hooky tomorrow?"

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Dad. I am valedictorian."

He shrugged. "So? You are allowed to be sick for one day."

She thought about it and smiled. "Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

The following night was the dinner party at Alec and Leslie's house. Since Seth, Alex, and Maggie were all graduating, they decided to have a family dinner party to celebrate with them before the big day. Maggie knew that she had to tell them about Juilliard soon, and if it wasn't tonight, she would have to tell them in the next few days before graduation.

The minute she and Kevin walked in the door, they saw that they were the first to arrive. After hugging her aunt, Maggie went off in search of Alex. When she found him, he was sitting on his bed. "How you holding up?"

He shrugged. "I need your help."

"Alex..."

"I don't know how to tell them! They are going to disown me for sure. Luckily Georgetown is so close that I won't have to be away from Katherine, but...what am I going to tell them, Mags? I need your help. Please."

She sighed and bit her lip. "Fine. I mean, I think you should just tell them that you screwed up, but you and Katherine have talked about it."

"My dad is going to scream at me." He paused. "I can't believe that this happened."

She was about to speak again, when the door opened and Seth walked in. "So is it possible for you to write out a cheat sheet for me? My chem teacher is letting us bring one in but I would totally mess it up."

"Hey can you hold on for a minute? She was helping me first." Alex snapped.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you aren't in danger of not graduating."

"Well you aren't becoming a father."

"It's not my fault Katherine is pregnant and how is Maggie possibly helping you with that?"

"Guys!"

Before she knew it the door opened again, and Randi sat next to her. "Mags, he kissed me."

Maggie smiled. "Oh my God! That's awesome, Randi!" They hugged, ignoring the two idiots.

"I know. He asked me to be his girlfriend, too, but I have no idea what I should say. I mean, I like him and all, but what would our family say? Can you help me...?"

Maggie sighed as the boys turned to Randi. "We were here first! Get in line."

WIth that statement, Randi stood and started yelling back at the boys. Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was starting to feel overly stressed with everyone's problems, including her own. She heard her phone ring, and blindly reached for it.

"Hey Chey."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, confused.

"Because I am at a family party with Randi, Seth, and Alex. Who else would it be?" She replied. "What's up?"

"My parents keep fighting. I mean, I know that this isn't a common occurence, but still! They are really going through with the divorce, Maggie. I need you. I can't think of any more ways to tell them I don't want them to. Can you help me again? Please?"

Maggie couldn't believe this was how her night was going. On top of her Juilliard secret and the fact that she was having trouble with her speech, there was Katherine's pregnancy, Alex needing to tell his parents, Seth was failing, Randi was having boy drama and Cheyenne's parents were at it again.

Without warning she dropped the phone and ran out of the room, slamming the bathroom door and locking it. She heard Seth and Alex running after her, and turned on the sink to help muffle their shouts.

"Maggie! Maggie come on. Calm down. Open the door. Maggie." They tried to coax her out, knowing she was on the verge of a mental break.

There was a pause and someone else knocked. "Mags? What's wrong?"

She tore the door open and came face to face with her dad and saw everyone standing there. "What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong? Everything! I can't do this anymore! Everyone has problems! I am only one person! You really want to know how wound up I am?" She stared around at her family. "On top of Cheyenne bitching to me about her parents every five minutes, tomorrow I have to show the principal my speech and I haven't been able to come up with anything good."

"Mags...it's okay. It is nothing to freak out over." Leslie said but Maggie shook her head.

"Okay, how about I let you in on my problems? Everyone comes to me with their shit! I love you all but I can't handle it all at once! I am only one person. This is why you can't ask someone to keep your secrets...they explode." She looked at her cousins. "Here is my solution. Randi got asked out by Brian and yes I think you should date him. Seth, write your own damn cheat sheet. By the way, Uncle Billy, Aunt Wendy...he was failing until I started tutoring him. And guess what everyone? Alex got Katherine pregnant. There, now they know!"

There was silence throughout the group for a moment after she finished her rampage, as no one knew what to say. Maggie felt bad for telling all of her cousins' secrets but she couldn't keep them inside anymore. Suddenly feeling light-headed, she gripped the doorframe in one hand and Kevin's arm in the other.

"Maggie?"

She didn't answer as she fell limp in his arms.

...

Maggie blinked a few times when she opened her eyes. When they focused, she realized that she was lying on the bathroom floor. Kevin was crouched next to her holding something cold on her forehead and she could see Alec standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, a hard look on his face.

"What...happened?" She asked slowly.

Kevin sighed. "You freaked out. It was scary. Then you were silent and just passed out. That was even scarier. You passed out from been too stressed."

She put a hand to her hand and grabbed his arm as he helped her sit up. "How long was I out?"

"Not long...a few minutes." He replied and kept his hands on her to steady her.

She groaned. "I can't believe I told all of their secrets. They confided in me!"

"They understand." Alec said from the doorway.

She looked up at him. "Don't hate him, please. He's hurting really badly. He was scared to death to tell you because he knows it would disappoint you."

Alec nodded. "It's okay. I will be talking to him for a long time tonight, but I could never hate him."

She sighed. "Can we eat? I think I need some food." She started to stand and both of them helped her up.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit?" Kevin asked quickly.

"No. I'm okay. I just need food."

Kevin led her to the living room where she saw everyone sitting around waiting for them. She could tell that the boys were freaked out and Randi was near tears.

"I assume Maggie would like us to stop staring at her now." Billy smirked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Hungry."

"You heard the girl. Let's eat!" Jules exclaimed and laughed as she hugged her niece.

Once they were all seated, they toasted the graduates. When they started eating, Kirby grinned. "So you three, what are you looking forward to doing at Georgetown?"

The boys both agreed that the parties were going to be awesome, especially after hearing stories from Billy. When all eyes turned to Maggie she knew she had to tell them.

"How about you, Mags?" Wendy asked. "What are you looking forward to?"

She bit her lip, looked at Seth and Alex, and sighed. "Listen...I have something to tell you guys. Since I spilled everyone else's secrets, I think it is time I shared my own."

"What's going on, Mags?" Kevin asked from next to her.

"You don't have to do it tonight." Both boys said quickly, but she shook her head.

"I have to." She sighed. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for the longest time. Dad...I don't want you to feel like I am breaking the dream of this group, because that is all we've known for so long that we would be going to Georgetown like all of you did." She took a deep breath and the boys nodded. "I'm not going to Georgetown."

Everyone, minus the toddlers, stopped eating and stared at her. "What do you mean you aren't going to Georgetown? It's not like the declined you...we all saw the acceptance letter, Maggie." Jules stated.

She nodded. "I...I got another letter recently, offering me a scholarship somewhere else." She faced her dad. "I had auditioned on a whim, not thinking I would even make it and they want me. They are offering me a huge scholarship, and I really want to go."

"Where? What does this school have that Georgetown doesn't?" Alec asked quickly.

Maggie bit her lip again. "It is more oriented for my major."

Kevin looked at her. "How far away is it?"

She hesitated. "Out of state."

He looked at Alec, who nodded. "And what school is this, Maggie?"

She looked at the boys and they nodded, smiling. "Tell them. They are going to freak."

"Maggie...what school?" Kevin asked.

"Juilliard."

There was silence once again until Leslie grinned. "Oh my God!"

Maggie smiled at her aunt and cautiously looked at Kevin, who was staring at her. "Dad..."

He immediately pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your dream."

He laughed. "But this is Juilliard. My child is going to Juilliard."

Everyone laughed and congratulated her. She immediately felt a weight lift off of her chest and smiled. She finally knew what she was going to say in her speech.


	9. Chapter 9

During her free period the following day, Seth and Alex ran through the halls to find Maggie. When they found her in the music wing playing the piano, she chuckled. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

They shrugged. "Probably."

"This isn't going to help you pass, Seth." She smirked, still playing and not looking at them.

"Stop stalling! What did he say about your speech?" Seth asked quickly.

Maggie ignored him and continued to play. Alex rolled his eyes. "Mags!"

She shook her head and smiled. "He liked it! But I am still not telling you what it is."

They both groaned. "Come on, Mags!"

"Are you planning on practicing?" Alex asked. "Who are you going to practice with?"

"My cat."

"You don't have a cat."

She shrugged. "Randi. I am practicing for Randi. Are you happy now?"

"Are you kidding me?" They both shouted.

She stopped playing and stared at them. "I'm sorry! I am not going to practice for anyone who I am graduating with! You have to wait until the ceremony to hear it." She glanced at the clock. "Now go to class."

"Just so you know, we hate you." Alex told her as they left.

She laughed and turned back to the piano. "Love you too!"

...

"I can't believe you are going to be grandparents." Jules said as the group sat in the bar.

Leslie nodded. "I know. It's weird. We talked about grounding him until he child was born, but that wouldn't do any good. I think he learned his lesson."

"Hopefully." Billy added and Wendy squeezed his arm.

"So did Maggie finish her speech?" Leslie asked Kevin, trying to change the subject, as Alec poured them drinks.

He nodded as he took a sip. "Yep. She was up all night, but she looked pleased when she left this morning. She was supposed to show the principal today, so we will see what happens." He looked at Jules. "Are you guys still taking her shopping?"

Jules nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah. Our valedictorian is going to look amazing up on that stage."

"So how much coffee did it take to keep her up?" Billy asked laughing.

Kevin sighed. "Every time I ask that, she stares at me like I should just not ask anymore. So I did stop...after cup five."

Alec shook his head. "I can't believe she can handle that much caffiene."

Kevin shrugged. "I have no...oh my God."

Alec looked at him and saw his shocked face. "Kevin?" He turned to look in the direction that his friend was looking in and got angry. "What the hell is she doing here?"

While everyone looked in that direction, Kevin stood. The woman came over to the shocked and angry group, and stood in front of Kevin. "Kevin..."

"What do you want, Jen?"

"Kevin. I didn't mean to just find you like this. I have been trying to talk to you for a while, but every time I try I stop myself."

"Well that's great, Jen, but I am going to ask you again. Why are you here? What is so important that you wanted to talk to me now, after 18 years?" He demanded.

She sighed. "I want to meet Margaret."

Kevin took a drag from his cigarette, and Alec stood, grabbing his shoulder. "Dude, calm down."

"No. You do not just get to come back here after all this time and miraculously get to see _Maggie_. You didn't even stick around long enough to hear her first words or watch her walk for the first time." Kevin sighed.

"I just want to meet my daughter!" She exclaimed and Alec held his shoulder tighter.

"Maggie is not your daughter. She is my daughter. You lost the parental right when you walked out 18 years ago." He said quickly.

Suddenly Alec smacked his shoulder. "Kev..."

He looked up and saw the teens heading over to them. He hadn't realized that school had let out already and she was headed there to go shopping with her aunts.

"Hey Dad." She said as she hugged him.

"Mags...I need you to meet someone." He hesitated.

Jen held her hand out. "Hi, I'm-"

"You're my mother." Maggie said, not shaking the hand.

Jen smiled, nodding. "Yeah...I am. I can't believe I am finally meeting you. I was hoping...could I...talk to you?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I am going shopping with my aunts for graduation. I'm sorry you wasted your time."

Wendy touched her arm. "Maggie..."

She shook her head. "No. Don't think, even for a second, that you can just...waltz back into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms. You left Dad. And you left me. And I am not about to pretend that I have been waiting for you my entire life. Because I'd be lying. I don't need a mom. I have three amazing aunts, and three uncles who do anything for me at the drop of a hat. But...you've never been around and that used to bother me. It doesn't anymore, and hasn't for a while. Because I have Dad. And it's not easy to do this alone, but he kept me. He chose to stay. And that is all I care about. So do everyone a favor. Just leave and never come back." She turned to her aunts. "I'll be outside." Then she turned and hurried away.

Kevin hurried after her and Jen turned to look at the group. "I..."

"You heard her." Alec said, cutting her off. "She doesn't want you here."

Jen stared at him and then turned to look at the rest of the group, where Billy had also stood. Then she turned and left, leaving everyone at the table shocked and confused, and worried about their niece.

When Kevin got outside, he saw Maggie standing against the wall. "Mags..."

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She said sighing. "I can't believe she came here."

He nodded. "I know." He stopped as he saw her exit the building. She stared at them for a moment and then turned, walking away.

"Thank you for not giving me up. I know it wasn't easy but...thank you." She said.

"Well obviously I did something right." He smirked. "I mean, I was a single father who raised a child who ended up at the top of her class, became valedictorian, and is going to Juilliard in a few months."

She laughed. "Yeah, you did everything right."

The door opened and Leslie came out. "We don't have to go...if you are not up to it..."

Maggie shook her head and smiled. "I want to go. I need something to wear that isn't my pajamas."

Leslie laughed and hugged her. "Good."

Soon they were headed to the mall, all thoughts of Jen pushed from their minds.

...


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow." Alex whispered in the dark.

It was the night before graduation, and since Leslie would be helping Maggie get ready before the ceremony, she was spending the night at Alex's house. Not wanting to be left out, Seth had invited himself as a celebratory night for him actually being able to graduate. After some begging, and some influence by Maggie, Leslie and Alec had allowed them all to sleep in the living room.

Maggie had conned them into giving her the couch for the night, and as they laid there in the dark, it finally hit them. "I can't believe I almost didn't graduate."

"I can't believe I have to give a speech in front of our entire class tomorrow." Maggie paused. "I am going to mess it up and everyone's going to laugh at me."

Both boys sat up and hit her with a pillow. "No you're not! You are going to be great at this, Mags." Alex sighed.

"But if you do freak out, we got your back." Seth grinned and Maggie chuckled.

"Thanks, guys."

They nodded and sat there staring at each other in the dark.

...

The next day was quite hectic for the teens, but mostly for Maggie. After Leslie curled her hair to go with the dress she had chosen to wear, she joined the boys in the kitchen to eat whatever breakfast Alec had prepared for them.

"Oh, looking good Mags." Alex teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I see you stole one of my t-shirts." Alec smiled as he passed her a plate of eggs.

She shrugged. "I need something I could get off easily and quickly."

Seth snickered and she smacked him. "Oh shut up, moron." She laughed.

Once she had finished eating, Leslie quickly qhisked her away again to help her with her make-up. When she was finished, the boys were waiting for her so they could drive over to the school to get ready for the ceremony.

She was wearing a simple black, tight-fitted dress, with black heels. Her hair was curled and her make-up looked perfect.

When she walked out the boys smiled. "You look amazing Mags."

She grinned. "Thanks."

Once they were in the car, Seth turned to her. "How you feeling?"

She sighed. "A little nervous. But okay." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "This is our last day walking these halls. Can you believe it?"

They shook their heads and continued to the school.

...

Maggie sat in her seat waiting for the principal to call her for her speech. The weather had stayed clear, so the ceremony was able to be held outside and their whole family was there in the stands watching them. SHe wasn't really paying attention and only realized that the principal had called her when everyone started clapping. Putting on her best smile, she stood and allowed him to held her up to the podium.

She took and deep breath and saw Alex and Seth wink at her. "Students and staff. Ladies and gentleman. I can't even begin to tell you how weird it is that we have finally made it to this day. It seems like just yesterday we were kids playing on the playground, and our biggest decision was whether or not boys had cooties or which band was better-N'Sync or the Backstreet Boys." She smiled as people laughed. "But life moves on, quickly, and suddenly we are sitting here on this field getting ready to accept our diplomas and our biggest decision is where to go to school next year. It can be rough, but that is what we have been preparing for during our lives up until this time.

"Jimi Hendrix said, 'It's me that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to.' He has a point. Through our childhoods we are told what to do by parents, teachers, friends, siblings, bosses, celebrities, politicians...but in the end, we are the ones that have to look back on those choices. I've found that the perfect way to accomplish the best things and achieve what I want to achieve is by not letting the ones who'll tear me down get to me. Instead I surround myself with the people who I know will always help me to be my best and accomplish whatever it is I want, while at the same time making sure that it is what is best for me. That is all you can really ask for. Having those people can provide you with the necessary tools and skills that will guide for the rest of your life. If you have that, then you are set.

"I have learned throughout my life that there are people who can guide you to where you need to be, but also let you do what you have to in order to survive. My family has gotten me through everything and I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm sure most, if not all, of you feel the same way as my cousins and I do. Having that supportive backbone has fueled us to be what can and do whatever we want in our lives. It allows us to dreams and make mistakes, but also learn from them. These are things I will remember as I grab my diploma and walk off to the rest of my life.

"So, here we are seniors. We did it. We made it. No matter how hard it was or whatever struggles led us here, think of this. We made it here...to this day...to this moment. We did it." She smiled and excitedly said the last few words as everyone clapped.

Looking out to the crowd, she smiled at her family. They'd done it. They graduated.

...

Later that night, back at Alex's house for their party, everyone was eating cake when Billy asked her a question. "So Mags...how did you really get him to bring his grades up and graduate?"

"She's a miracle worker." Seth laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "He's lucky the principal likes me." She chuckled. "Well most of it was easy, completing assignments, you know that stuff. But his music class was the one I was worried about. He had to do a project and it was hard."

"What did you guys do?" Wendy asked.

The teens smiled and Alex nodded. "Let's just say that Maggie has some really good ideas."

She laughed. "He had to do something where he either played an instrument or sang or something, and incorporated different things. So Alex and I helped him." She paused. "I have the disc in my bag..."

Immediately the adults told her to grab it and Seth groaned. "Oh no...come on, Mags. Don't."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry."

She popped the disc into the DVD player. "We made a video, and is benefited all of us, since Alex filmed most of it and I wrote the song."

She clicked play and everyone saw the teens as the song played. It was canid shots of them, either recording or acting like themselves.

It's a new generation  
>Of party people<p>

Darling get on the floor  
>Darling get on the floor<p>

Let me introduce you to my party people  
>In the club...<p>

[Seth]  
>I'm loose<br>And everybody knows I get off the train  
>Baby it's the truth<br>I'm like inception I play with your brain  
>So I don't sleep I snooze<br>I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
>Cos you will lose yeah<br>Now pump it up  
>And back it up like a Tonka truck<p>

[Maggie]  
>If you go hard you gotta get on the floor<br>If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
>If your an animal then tear up the floor<br>Break a sweat on the floor  
>Yeah we work on the floor<br>Don't stop keep it moving  
>Put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<br>You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor  
>Brazil Morocco<br>London to Ibiza  
>Straight to LA, New York<br>Vegas to Africa

[Chorus]  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life ,and stay young on the floor  
>Dance the night away<br>Grab somebody drink a little more  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

[Verse 2]  
>I know you got it clap your hands on the floor<br>And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
>If you're a criminal kill it on the floor<br>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving<br>Put your drinks up  
>Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor<br>We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
>If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor<br>Brazil Morocco  
>London to Ibiza<br>Straight to LA, New York  
>Vegas to Africa<p>

[Chorus]  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life, and stay young on the floor  
>Dance the night way<br>Grab somebody drink a little more  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

[Alex]  
>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<br>All I need is some vodka and some… coke  
>And watch… get donkey konged<br>… if you're ready for things to get heavy  
>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me<br>Don't believe me just vet me  
>My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me<br>L.A. Miami New York  
>Say no more get on the floor<p>

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

As the video ended everyone clapped and Maggie smiled. "It earned him an A, so there you go."

"Well good for you then. You better bring your grades up next year, Seth." Billy warned. "Maggie's not going to be there to help you out."

She chuckled and looked around at her family. They weren't all by blood, but they were the ones that counted. She knew that no matter where life took them they would always be just that...her family. They were loud, the were big, and they had many opinions and ways of life. But the one constant was their love for each other.

Alex nudged her and she saw that both boys had joined her on the floor while the rest of the family had gone to get more food or talk.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we."

She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this story!<p>

Just wanted to state that I do not own St. Elmo's Fire. I only own Alex, Maggie, Seth, Randi, Chloe, Cheyenne, and Blaine.


End file.
